Q's Return
by tobejulietssecret
Summary: Q has returned to Voyager, but how does Icheb feel about this? Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Helloooo there. My first fanfic, so please tell me what you think and how I can improve. (:_  
><em>WARNING: Contains graphic scenes...kinda. So don't say I didn't warn ya. <em>

* * *

><p>"Icheb, why are you still here? You should be regenerating."<p>

"I've almost finished Seven, this will only take another hour."

"Your body needs to regenerate, Icheb. You may continue your work tomorrow."

Icheb sighed. Once Seven had decided something, she'd stick to it.

"Okay, I'll go and regenerate."

"Good. I shall see you at 0800 hours."

Icheb left the astrometrics lab, and began making his way to the cargo bay. He enjoyed working and studying, only….. ever since the other borg children had left, Icheb had been feeling slightly lonely: he enjoyed having them around, most of the time anyway.

He had enjoyed working with B'Elanna too, until he discovered she had romantic feelings for him. The first real friend Icheb had on Voyager was probably Q. (Junior, that is.) He may have interrupted his studies, and almost got him killed, but Icheb had enjoyed spending time with Q.

Refusing to admit this in his mind, Icheb arrived in the cargo bay. Looking around at all the empty regeneration chambers, he felt slightly shook it off as an irrelevant emotion, and went over to his regeneration chamber. Green light enveloped him, and he leaned back, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Icheb!"<p>

"Good morning, Neelix."

Icheb took his tray and sat down. Seven had insisted that he at least eat his breakfast in the mess hall, instead of his usual eating whilst working. Icheb finished his breakfast quickly; eager to get to the astrometrics lab. He was about to leave when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh come on Aunt Kathy! Just for a few days!"

Turning around, Icheb saw the same scrawny teenage boy with unruly brown hair that he had met 6 months ago follow Captain Janeway into the mess hall. Q. Icheb felt something in his stomach. The doctor had called it 'butterflies' before he had met his parents, later explaining that is was an earth saying. A peculiar one at that, Icheb thought. He had never assimilated butterflies.

"Icheb!" Q shouted across the mess hall.

"Q….what are you doing here?" Icheb asked as Q ran over to him.

"Oh please, like I was going to spend an eternity with my father. I was bored, so I figured I would come and stay with you guys for a few days," Q turned to Captain Janeway. "Pleeeaaaseee Aunt Kathy! I won't be any trouble, I swear."

"You? No trouble? I find that hard to believe," Janeway chuckled. "Fine, but only for a few days, and please, Q, try not to kill any of my crew."

A huge smile lit up Q's face.

"Thank you so much Aunt Kathy!"

"I'll have someone prepare your quarters."

Q hugged Captain Janeway, grabbed Icheb's arm and pulled him out of the mess hall.

"So…what shall we do Itchy?"

"I was just on my way to the astrometrics lab…"

"Oooh, great, let's go!" Q snapped his fingers and suddenly both the boys were in astrometrics.

"I am quite capable of walking, Q."

"Yeah, well we're here now….Seven! How nice to see you again. Even if it isn't as much as I'd like to see." Q winked at her, and Seven's face remained unchanged.

"Icheb, here are your tasks for today."

Seven handed him a padd, and nodded at Q, acknowledging his presence.

"Awww but Ichebbbb, I thought we could play today!"

"I have work to do, Q."

"Well, what time do you finish?"

"You finish at 1500 hours today, Icheb."

"I thought it was 1900 hours, Seven?"

"It was, but Q has requested your company. So, 1500 hours today."

Icheb didn't protest. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was, for once, actually looking forward to when he finished his work.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a broken relay in the Jefferies tube on deck 4, Icheb."

"Ah okay, I'll take care of it."

Icheb grabbed a case filled with tools and made his way out of astrometrics. He nodded at the occasional passerby that he knew, and found himself wondering what Q was doing right now. _Probably causing some kind of trouble, as usual,_ Icheb thought_. Although, we're not on red alert, so perhaps he decided to do something productive for once. _

Reaching deck 4, Icheb clambered into the Jefferies tube. It wasn't the nearest entrance to the malfunction, but Icheb rather enjoyed being in a Jefferies tube. He didn't quite know why. Crawling through the tube, Icheb arrived at the malfunctioning relay. Removing the tools from his case, he picked up a tricorder and scanned the relay.

It was a simple malfunction, and within a few minutes, he had dealt with it. He sat down; Seven wasn't expecting him back for another 10 minutes. It wasn't like Icheb to not return instantly to continue with his work and studies, but he just didn't feel like it today.

_I must be ill_, Icheb thought. _It's 1400 hours, I'm supposed to be meeting Q in an hour. I wonder why he came back. Perhaps….perhaps he was feeling slightly lonely as well..? No, no, that won't be it. I'm not thinking properly. He was probably just bored." _

"Itchy!"

Icheb jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted. Q climbed down the ladder into the section of the Jefferies tube Icheb was sitting in.

"Slackin' off work, eh? That's not like you, drone boy."

"I just felt like it."

"Well, we only live once. Well...you do."

"Why are you here Q-ball?"

"This ship is so boring! I couldn't wait until 1500 hours, there's just nothing to do."

"No, I mean why are you on Voyager? You have the whole of space at your fingertips, quite literally."

"Well, I was just bored, that's all." Q sat down next to Icheb. "I may have all of space to entertain myself, but I also have to travel all of space with my father. This is the only place he'll let me go without him. Y'know…..after I almost got you killed…and almost got myself banned from the continuum…"

"Yes, I remember that."

"I should hope so, that's when we met!" Q jumped up and pulled Icheb up with him. "C'mon Itchy, lets go have some fun!"

"I can't, Seven's expecting me back in the astrometrics lab by now."

"No she isn't. I put everyone aboard Voyager in a temporal loop: they're all experiencing the same 30 seconds over and over again," Q chuckled to himself.

"You shouldn't do that, Q."

"Oh come on Itchy, it's just a bit of fun."

Icheb gave Q a disapproving look. Q smirked at him.

"Fine, fine, I'll put everyone back in their own pathetic time….in a few minutes."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to astrometrics."

"Wait….Itchy."

Q grabbed Icheb's arm and pulled him closer.

"Don't go yet…" Q whispered.

Icheb blinked. Why had the atmosphere suddenly changed? He felt that strange feeling in his stomach again; butterflies. Icheb's skin felt as though it was burning under the tight grasp of Q's hand, and then Q did something. Something Icheb had never experienced before. It had happened so quickly.

One moment they were both standing there in the Jefferies tube, and the next, Q had his hands around Icheb's waist, and had pressed his lips lightly against Icheb's. He was unaware of how to proceed. The doctor had been giving him social lessons, but this was not included in the syllabus. Q moved back, removing his lips from Icheb's.

"I…I've never…." Icheb mumbled.

Q raised a finger to Icheb's lips.

"Just…do what I do."

Q leaned back in, and Icheb felt the heat of his lips against his own yet again. He did as Q said, and copied his actions. Icheb kissed back, his instincts slowly kicking in.

Q pressed him up against the wall, his hands now on Icheb's hips, and deepened the kiss. Icheb opened his mouth wider, allowing Q's tongue to snake its way inside his mouth, and do devastating things. Icheb raised his arms, placing them around Q's neck.

He didn't think about it; he didn't analyze the situation, he just let himself melt into the boy whose tongue was now brushing against the roof of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Icheb pulled away from Q.

"Uh….what….uh…" Icheb was completely lost for words.

Q smirked at him, clearly satisfied that he had caused such an impact.

"See ya at 1500 hours, Itchy," and with a click of his fingers, he was gone.

Icheb exhaled deeply, trying to make sense of what just happened. He gently ran his fingertips over his lips, which had only seconds before been joined with Q's. Deciding to think about it after he had finished his work, Icheb crawled down the Jefferies tube and out onto deck 4. He hurried back to astrometrics, and for the next 45 minutes kept his head down and focused on the task at hand.

Then the dreaded moment came.

"Icheb, it's 1500 hours, you may leave now."

"But I haven't finished my work Seven, there's still so much to do…"

"You can finish it tomorrow."

"But…"

Seven's stern look showed it was obvious that he wasn't going to win this argument.

Icheb sighed, and left astrometrics. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? Icheb racked his brains for an answer, but couldn't find one. He knew all about Starfleet history, engineering, geology, astrology, and yet didn't know a single thing about intimacy.

Well, that's not completely true, he was well informed on the subject, he had just never had a chance to…use the information. Before he had a chance to think more about it, Q appeared by his side.

"So….where shall we go Itchy?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Where shall we go? Pick any place in all of the quadrants."

"I don't think it's a very good idea to leave Voyager."

"Oh come on Itchy, live a little!"

"Look what happened last time I ….'lived a little': you almost got me killed. Besides, Captain Janeway is just starting to trust you, why ruin it now?"

"Ooooh fine…so we'll stay on Voyager."

"That would be the best idea."

"Well…what should we do? The holodecks are being used."

"I don't know….I don't usually have time for…..recreation."

"Well, I guess there's only one place we can go where we won't be a nuisance."

"Since when have you cared about being a nuisance?"

"Since now. So come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"My quarters. Where else?" Q smirked.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I've ever been in any quarters before." Icheb said as they sat down on the couch. "Are they all this size?"<p>

"No, they're normally much bigger. I'm only staying here temporarily, let's not forget."

"Of course," Icheb mumbled.

He didn't like thinking about Q leaving. He had only just got here. Icheb hadn't even had time to sort out how he felt about what happened earlier yet, anyway. He looked over at Q; he also seemed to be deep in thought. The couch was small, and Icheb noticed that their knees were touching.

He felt the same heat he had felt before when Q's hand were on his hips, and his tongue was roaming around his mouth. Icheb's cheeks grew warmer just thinking about it.

"Icheb…." Q began.

Only he didn't finish his sentence. When Icheb turned to face Q, he couldn't help himself. He took Q's face in his hands, pulling him closer, and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss, and only lasted for a few seconds.

Icheb pulled away, only to have Q instantly correct the situation, and press their lips right back together again. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate by the second as Q pulled Icheb closer to him, and used his tongue to explore every inch of his mouth.

Icheb's hands roamed up and down Q's back, before settling on his hips, and Q placed his hands on Icheb's butt, manoeuvring him so that he was lying on the couch, with Q on top of him.  
>Plucking up the courage, Icheb began using his tongue.<p>

He explored Q's mouth as thoroughly as possible before their tongues collided and began wrestling for dominance. They separated to catch their breath, and Q clicked his fingers, turning down the lights, before returning to Icheb, his lips slowly moving down to his neck, where he kissed, nibbled and sucked.

Seeing a purple mark appear on Icheb's perfect, pale skin, Q was satisfied, and returned to his lips. As they kissed, Q pressed their hips together, and they both felt how aroused the other was. Q's hand moved down to Icheb's crotch, and he began gently rubbing it; Icheb gasped, he had never felt anything like this before.

After pulling off Icheb's shirt, Q unzipped his trousers, and they were soon both in nothing but their boxers. Q's hand slid underneath Icheb's boxers, and Icheb moaned, surprising Q and himself.

Icheb shivered as Q's hand began moving: swift and rhythmic movements filled Icheb's mind, until his whole body felt heated, his back arched and a wave of pleasure and pain filled him all at once.  
>His legs went weak, and Q smirked.<p>

He clicked his fingers, and the boys were on Q's bed, now without even their boxers. Recovering, Icheb had enough strength to hold himself up, only to feel Q's warm, sticky hands move to his butt.  
>A streak of pain moved through his body as Q placed a finger inside Icheb.<p>

Wasting no more time, Q removed his finger and positioned himself directly behind Icheb. He made one swift movement, and they were both joined together in the most intimate of ways.

Icheb withstood the pain shooting through his entire being, and felt Q's hands on his hips. Not long after, he heard a moan, and Q filled even more of Icheb. They both collapsed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Itchy?"<p>

Q propped himself up on his elbow, as he watched Icheb slip back into his clothes.

"I have to go and regenerate."

"Fine…hurry back."

"I cannot hurry back, as my regeneration cycle would then be incomplete which could lead to failure to…"

"It's an expression, Itchy."

Q smiled as he watched him leave his quarters. His eyes drifted shut, and when they next opened, he grinned sleepily.  
>A fully regenerated Icheb lay next to him, dozing softly, smiling in his sleep. Q smiled too, and wrapped his arms around him before drifting off back to sleep.<p> 


	4. Visual Novel Windows Version

I recently got some visual novel software, and decided to test it by using this story.

It's not spectacular, but I think it worked out pretty well for a first try.

There's a download link here:

www (.) megaupload (.) com/?d=X6RVKSZ0

(Obviously, remove the brackets and spaces.)

Simply wait 25 seconds, and then click 'Regular Download'.

When you have downloaded the ZIP file, extract the contents, and open the file.

The game is the file titled 'Q's Return', and I believe it has an icon of a little girl with pink hair. (That's the program, Ren'Py's, logo.)  
>This is a copy for windows, but if you would like a copy for Mac, then PM me.<p>

Thank you for reading, enjoy! (:


End file.
